The Sparrow Flies North for Summer
by rhosgotskulled
Summary: Taking place right after The Dying of the Light, this is my interpretation of what continues after the final line. Do not read if you have not read the Dying of the Light.
1. Home

Valkyrie's hand crackled slightly with electricity and she watched Danny's face light up with the same excitement he gave as she told him her story. He reminded her of herself, all those years ago in her Uncle Gordon's house, waking up to find a skeleton in a smart suit fixing the door he had just kicked down. She smiled at the memory and when she turned back to find Danny he had already gone. She wondered if she will ever hear Danny on the radio, she hoped she would.

A knock on the door grabbed her attention and she turned the latch in her hand. The door opened revealing Skulduggery Pleasant, all pinstripes and ego, with his best hat sitting at a jaunty angle on top of his white skull. God, she had missed him.

"Hello Valkyrie." Skulduggery said in his smooth tones.

She beamed up at him and was about to hug him when Xena, her trusty German Sheppard began approaching towards him, barking loudly.

"Oh, hello….uh?"

Valkyrie notice Skulduggery move back a step as Xena came closer to him. Valkyrie was amused; she had always wondered how dogs responded to Skulduggery before. He was to a dog, a walking treat.

Valkyrie laid a soothing hand on Xena. "Hush Xena. Sit. "

Xena joined Valkyrie's side once again and sat down, though she still eyed Skulduggery.

"Xena?" Skulduggery replied, his head tilting.

"Don't judge." Valkyrie laughed. "Unless you want her to grab your leg and bury it?"

"Best not. I don't want a repeat of 1972."

Valkyrie raised an eyebrow to that and just as she was going to ask further she saw a figure from her right move towards her. She shielded her eyes from the sun with her hand and could make out a man with spikey blond hair, but with a buzz cut along one side of his head. He wore a tattoo on his left arm, just popping out from the sleeve of his t-shirt but what was more noticeable was that cocky side grin on his face. Fletcher Renn.

"Oh my God, it's been a while. You look great!"

Valkyrie joined Skulduggery's side as they walked down her porch steps towards Fletcher. Though Fletcher had tried his best to visit Valkyrie regularly on her farm when he wasn't busy being a Monster Hunter, she hadn't seen him in almost two years and she wasn't lying. He really did look great.

Stephanie's death had hit Fletcher hard and it took Fletcher a while to get over it, to the point where he couldn't look Valkyrie in the eyes. He moved back to Sydney for a year and Gracious and Donegan respected his decision to take a break from the magical world. But when Gracious and Donegan found themselves within a sticky situation with a certain dragon under a certain Edgeley household, Fletcher re-joined the team. He updated Valkyrie on her family and of the Sanctuaries around the world and would even take Valkyrie on quick day trips but Valkyrie knew she could no longer connect with the magic world so readily in those first few years. So she had told Fletcher not to visit her again until she and everyone back at home was ready.

And here they were.

"Well, this is it." Valkyrie took a deep breathe, and picked up bags. "Are you sure they're ready for me?"

"Your parents?" Fletcher exclaimed, "They cannot wait to see you, Valkyrie. They've missed you so much, including Alice."

"I've missed them…but Alice? She's forgotten all about me."

Though the thought of Alice growing up without her big sister made her heart ache these five years she hoped, beyond anything that Alice had forgotten about what Valkyrie did to her. Valkyrie closed her eyes and shook her head. She had five years to punish herself over it and now she had to act, it was time to make up for what she had done and to stop sitting in self-pity.

Skulduggery noticed Valkyrie's silence and she felt his soft grip on her shoulder, though she could feel the bones through the thick leather of his gloves, it was the most comforting and warmest touch she had ever felt.

"Valkyrie, with recent events, your family need you more than ever. I-I need you more than ever." Skulduggery said quietly.

Valkyrie frowned to that. "Is this about those two men? Did they attack my family?"

"Those creatures did not hurt your family but others might. I can explain more when we've arrived in Ireland. Grand Mage Sorrows insisted you'd see her as soon as possible but she can wait."

"What's happening?" Though Valkyrie was worried she missed the urgency of a new case, the feeling of being needed, she felt alive again and her magic crackled inside her, like a replenished flame.

Skulduggery turned to her, his head tilting and his amused way. "It's been too long. The Great Skeleton Detective and his scrappy side-kick-"

"Partner." Valkyrie corrected.

"-together once again to beat the bad guys and generally look awesome while doing it."

Fletcher looked between them and smiled. "You know what? Seeing you two together again, I feel better already."

Valkyrie laughed and hugged Fletcher then whistled for Xena to join them. The three joined hands, while Valkyrie and Fletcher held Xena too, and was transported out of Colorado, Valkyrie's home of five years. But that was her old life, her new journey was beginning and with her friends support she knew she was ready for it.

Valkyrie blinked and before she opened her eyes she knew she was home. The air was damper, the wind whipt at her long dark hair and she smelt the salty sea air. Fletcher transported them at the pier in Haggard, Dublin, Ireland.

Haggard.

_Home. _

Valkyrie held on to Skulduggery's hand for a while longer then let go and turned to look at the sea, there were white horses greeting her.

"Welcome home." Fletcher said.

The time in Ireland was later then it was in Colorado, but even then Valkyrie struggled to know what exactly the time was. But despite the wind and the chill that went with it, it was late summer and the sun rested just above the horizon.

"Thank you Fletcher, I appreciated it. Thanks for dropping me off here. I think I'll walk home from here if that's okay?" She turned to Skulduggery, the Bentley was parked nearby. She smiled to see it, many a tale began in that car and she was looking forward to riding it once again but not yet. He looked at her silently for a moment and the nodded.

"Of course. I'll pick you up later."

She watched his leave and get into his precious Bentley and he drove away, the engine purring, not before he gave one last look at her, and then he was gone.

She watched the waters for a little while longer and almost forgot about Fletcher until he joined her side to watch the view.

"It must feel weird. Being back, seeing Skulduggery again. But it's great to have you again. It feels like the world is back to spinning the right way now. It just feels…right."

There was a quiet between them, but then Valkyrie's laugh broke it.

"Fletcher Renn, since when have you grown so philosophical?" She lightly punched Fletcher's arm, the one with the tattoo, and even then Fletcher lost his balance slightly from it.

Their laughter ceased and grew awkward suddenly, Valkyrie hated it. She didn't want it to be awkward with Fletcher anymore. Despite everything he was like family to her.

She turned to face him, "Fletcher, I'm really sor-"

"Val, you've had all these years to think over what happened. You lived a slow, isolated life and mulled over everything, every detail, every mistake. Now you need to accept that you are a hero, you deserve to be back here, to be happy. You saved the world."

Fletcher paused and Valkyrie felt like crying, she still felt she didn't deserve it but he was right. "Well, I did help a little so technically I also save the world..." Fletcher added, and Valkyrie laughed, pushing back the tears.

"Yes, you did. Thank you."

Fletcher's phone rang in his pocket and he answered, Valkyrie stayed at the pier watching Xena play and run on the beach, while Fletcher listened over the phone.

"Ok, I'm on my way. Try not to get killed beforehand."

Fletcher hung up and looked at Valkyrie hesitantly.

"The Monster Hunters." Valkyrie guessed.

Fletcher nodded, "One day alone and they can't cope without me. See you around Valkyrie."

"See you around."

And with one last smile Fletcher was gone and Valkyrie shivered. She forgot how cold Ireland was.

Valkyrie called for Xena to join her and dutifully she did. Valkyrie knelt down to her and ruffled her fur.

"You're going to meet a very important person to me and she is going to adore you. Protect always. Okay?"

The dog gave a little bark as though Xena understood everything Valkyrie had said.

"That's a good girl."

Valkyrie stood up, picked up her bags and started down the road with Xena quick on her heels.

The house was the same, with maybe a few Garden improvements in the front. Valkyrie's Dad would usually claim the front garden as his very own 'canvas' and create weird recycled structures for all the neighbours to ogle at along with poorly planted, and slightly dead, flowers. But now Valkyrie saw high sunflowers, a patch of ripen tomatoes and the wall was freshly painted. _Alice and Mum must've made this, _thought Valkyrie.

Before she brought up all the courage to enter through the gate, Xena jumped over it and bounded towards the front door that was now being opened. Valkyrie watched Xena sit down on the outside welcome mat, her tail wagging wildly behind her. Valkyrie grew the courage to look at the doorway and she had never felt so happy.

There, stroking Xena excitedly was Alice. Valkyrie heard her soft, high pitch giggles as Xena began licking her affectionately. Unsure whether to approach Valkyrie just watched, but she was happy to.

Then, coming behind Alice were her parents. Melissa, Valkyrie's Mother looked at the dog, a little worried first but Desmond copied Alice, stroking the dog.

"Can we keep it?" Valkyrie heard her Dad ask her Mum.

"Des, really? It could be anyone's!"

Just then Xena returned down the lane and jumped up at Valkyrie and she saw her parents notice her for the first time.

Valkyrie didn't know what she was expecting. But not this.

Her mum burst into tear and ran down the lane, her arms wide. Valkyrie was frozen, dumbfounded, until she felt her mother's arms around her.

"Oh, Stephanie, you're back! We've missed you so much."

Over her mother's shoulder she saw her dad approaching. "I hardly noticed she was gone."

"Desmond, it's not the moment to joke around." Melissa told her husband.

Her mum reluctantly left her arms to allow her Dad to hug Valkyrie. "I've missed you so much." Was all Valkyrie could get out.

"Stephanie, it's been a while. You still look 12 by the way." He turned to his wife. "Doesn't she look 12?" He asked.

Valkyrie laughed, "I'm almost 25…but technically I'm still 19."

"Well, she did get my looks thankfully." Her mum added.

Valkyrie's parent's parted from her to let their youngest daughter through.

This was the moment Valkyrie was dreading. Alice Egdeley. Her little angel. Though not so little now.

Her heart began beating faster.

Alice had lighter hair, but had the same dark brown eyes as Valkyrie's and in them she found love and recognition. Not what she was expecting at all.

"Stephanie!" Alice cried joyfully, wrapping her arms around Valkyrie's waist.

She looked in disbelief at her parents, smiling at their two daughters, together again.

Valkyrie knelt down to look at her beautiful sister in the eyes, her guard finally down.

"Look who's tall and strong and pretty. I bet you're the most badass kid in Dublin." She stroked her face and hair, and saw Alice smile to ear to ear. "I've missed you so much. I wish I could've been here…"

"That's okay, Stephie. The nice man in the hat told me LOTS of stories about you. Did you go on lots of brand new adventures?" Alice jumped up and down excitedly. "He told me you once met a dragon but he was a friendly dragon and he didn't hurt you at all." Alice was talking so quickly, and Valkyrie could see her eyes light up. Was that, admiration?

Valkyrie picked up Alice so that she rested on her hip, and looked at her parents incredulously.

Why didn't they just let Alice forget about her sister? Her silly sister who hurt her and so many around her? Who destroyed cities and killed innocents? They should've disowned her, hid all the photos they had of Stephanie from the house? But her parents accepted her; they even let Skulduggery Pleasant see Alice. Why?

After the initial shock, Valkyrie was sitting on the sofa in her parent's house, watching Alice play with her dinosaur toys on the floor, holding a nice hot cup of tea in her hands. Her dad had added extra sugar for the shock and it worked. She listened to a prepared speech her parents gave, about acceptance, and redemption and how she will always be their daughter and Alice her sister. Though they will remain separately, especially Alice, from the sorcerer world, they supported her and believed in her. Valkyrie asked about Skulduggery seeing Alice.

"Oh, well, obviously he had his magic mask on." Her mum explained out of earshot of Alice, obliviously pretending to be a power ranger, which reminded her of Tanith Low. She wondered if Tanith had visited Alice as well.

"Skulduggery told us how important it was to keep Alice's memories of you alive; pictures of us about the walls, old home movies playing on the TV, but the stories were the most important of them. Obviously, Alice found our stories boring, so Skulduggery came in one day, a whole day, and told her all of your brave adventures you and he shared and Alice loved them the most. He even recorded some of those stories on a disc for her bed time. She insists on listening to them 2 times a week."

Valkyrie was speechless. During those isolated years she had always assumed Alice did not notice her sister's disappearance and quickly forgot about her. That her parent's made her name a taboo subject, so that Valkyrie was rejected, was not fit to be in such a loving and kind family.

But this? Though Valkyrie was beyond happy there was still that sense guilt. Alice deserved to know about the bad stories. Valkyrie was not always the hero, she was the villain, and somehow she wanted Alice to know that.

"Hunny, are you alright?" Her dad joined her at the sofa, his own cup of tea in his hand. Hpwever it didn't really look like tea. More like hot milk.

Valkyrie smiled, and pointed to his cup. "You forgot about the tea bag."

"What? Oh." Desmond looked down at his cup with such disappointment that it Valkyrie sad for him. "Oh, I usually have my tea like this…with no, erm, tea." Desmond tried to defend himself but obviously he failed and Valkyrie laughed infectiously that everyone in the room began laughing at her silly Dad and his antics.

Valkyrie was 12 again.


	2. Back to Habit

Valkyrie spent the night at her parent's house and, to her surprise; they kept her room just as she had left it, minus the wardrobe with the full length mirror. She was both sad and glad it was gone. Sad, because that's where Stephanie was formed, and evolved, but she was glad that the memory was put away. She didn't want to think about Stephanie too much, not after how great her reunion with her family was.

Valkyrie took out a pair of shorts and a t-shirt for bed, but she didn't fully unpack. Though her parents supported her return and welcomed her into their home, it was her home. Not anymore. She explained to her parents how she planned to move into Gordon's house, and though they were a bit disappointed they understood. Though Valkyrie still looked 19, she was an adult, and perfectly capable of looking after herself, more than they could, they had to admit.

Sighing with relief Valkyrie sank into her bed, covered herself in the blanket and when her head hit the pillow she was immediately greeted by the best sleep she had had for years.

The mobile phone on Valkyrie's bedside cabinet buzzed and rang, waking Valkyrie. She stretched, yawned, looked at name of the caller screen and smiled.

"Good morning." Valkyrie answered.

"Good morning," She heard Skulduggery reply on the other side. "I trust yesterday went well?"

"It went brilliantly," Valkyrie hesitated for a while, but then continued. "Where are you?"

She heard a tap on her window and she turned.

She should have guessed.

Valkyrie opened her window to let Skulduggery inside and he climbed in. His façade was on but as soon as she closed the window again the flesh rippled away and revealed his skull.

"You could've used the front door. My parents wouldn't have minded it."

Valkyrie went to making her bed as Skulduggery knelt against her desk. Today he was wearing a navy suit and a matching hat, but she noticed her skull cufflinks at his wrists and smiled. He was so sentimental, though he would never admit it.

"Old habits die hard." He answered and he straightened as he noticed her still packed bags. "Not staying long?"

Valkyrie could have sworn she heard a bit of disappointment in his voice and threw a cushion towards his direction. "I'm not leaving you again, if that's what you're thinking?"

"It's a pity." Skulduggery sighed.

Valkyrie placed the cushion back on her made bed and turned to Skulduggery fully, he was still a head taller than her but she didn't mind. Habit, she guessed.

"If you really need to know, I'm officially moving into Gordon's house. Though it will always be Gordon's to me, it is under my name, and with me suddenly showing up into Alice's life it might be a bit much for her, and for me, to be living here right now. "

Skulduggery nodded his head, it was the most obvious thing in the world for Valkyrie to be at Gordon's house now that she was older, and her parents now knew the truth and she know felt that she earned it. But it would still be hard to enter it and take over it, now that Gordon's echo stone was empty and silent.

"So, did you see China?" Valkyrie indicated for Skulduggery to turn around.

He understood, turned around towards the door and picked up his hat and covered his eyes with it.

While Valkyrie began dressing , Skulduggery spoke.

"I did and she contacted the Sanctuary in America about those two sorcerers who tracked you. Apparently they were oblivious about these two men but said they'll investigate that house you described. But I'm afraid that's it."

"And what did she think about me coming back?" Valkyrie slipped into her jeans.

She could hear Skulduggery humming behind her, "Sorry?"

"Did she ask about me?" Valkyrie muffled as she pulled a fresh t-shirt over her head.

"Oh, well, she's throwing a big party if that's what you're asking."

Valkyrie was in the middle of sliding her arms through a jacket and paused. "What?" She shrugged into it. "That is so cool!"

"You know what China Sorrows is like."

"I can see it now, 'A Hero's Return' Ball." Valkyrie teased.

She could just feel Skulduggery metaphorically eye rolling behind her.

Valkyrie started brushing her hair and suddenly missed the mirror. Now fully dressed she tapped Skulduggery on the shoulder and he observed her.

"How's my hair?" Valkyrie asked.

"It's lovely. As black and long as any black and long thing." Skulduggery struggled. "Reminds me of that horse, what was his name? Oh!" Skulduggery clicked his fingers, producing a small flame in the process. "'Black Beauty!'"

Valkyrie stared at him. "Skulduggery, are you comparing my hair to a horse's?"

"Yes, and I stand by that decision despite that very angry look you're given me now."

"I think you should stop."

"Yes." He agreed.

Valkyrie looked down at her clothes and sighed, "I really miss my black clothes."

Skulduggery tapped his collarbones and an attractive face appeared over his skull, though it was the same high cheek bones and face structure each time. The detective opened the window ad climbed out, now that Valkyrie was ready.

"We'll sort something out. I do have standards you know." And with that Skulduggery drifted down gently into her back garden. Valkyrie closed her window, not without looking at Skulduggery approaching the Bentley first.

Valkyrie skipped down the stairs, humming a country song she heard while living in Colorado and entered the kitchen where her parents were busy making breakfast with Alice at the table, nibbling at a piece of toast while looking at a comic book about dinosaurs. So, Valkyrie thought, she has a thing about Dinosaurs? She then concluded that her little sister was awesome, naturally.

She stole a piece of toast her father has just buttered and he feigned a hurt expression. Her mother poured juice for Alice and noticed Valkyrie. "Morning, Stephanie. Help yourself to some coffee too."

Melissa then handed her a mug of coffee and kissed Valkyrie on the cheek. Though it acted as any other morning, this was more than normal, it was a sign of love and of welcome, and Valkyrie was blessed.

"Hey, that was my coffee." Valkyrie's Dad moaned as he noticed Valkyrie was sipping from his mug. The mug had a logo of Thin Lizzy across it.

Valkyrie's mum sighed, "Yours is on top of the microwave, where you left it, Des."

Desmond, who was wearing shirt and tie, with a pink flowery apron over minus trousers, turned to his wife and daughters pointing a spatula at them.

"I'm on to you, girls. Your mission to distract me from my morning beverage will fail and I will conquer and rule this kitchen for all of time and then you'll be sorry."

Valkyrie watched Alice chuckling at her father's strange performance.

"Oh Alice, at least someone in this family admires me." Desmond sat by Alice and looked through her comic with her explaining the pictures and Valkyrie watched.

After a while she realised Skulduggery had been waiting for her for fifteen minutes and Valkyrie hopped out of her chair and kissed Alice on top of the head as she began to leave.

"Off out?" Her mum asked.

"Just out to save the world and all that. You know me. I like to start early." Valkyrie winked and said goodbye to her parents, who shrugged and went back to their morning duties.

Skulduggery was waiting for her outside, he was kneeling against his Bentley, his attractive Façade still attached and Valkyrie knew he was trying to look mysterious and cool.

"How's your family?" Skulduggery asked her as she arrived by the car. He must've noticed the expression on her face.

"Perfect. Well, a little kooky and weird, but perfect all the same."

Skulduggery nodded and was silent for a time, he stared off down the street. His mind lost at thought.

"You did the right thing." Valkyrie interrupted his thoughts. "With Alice, I mean. I don't know what you told her but she seems to really like me."

Skulduggery looked back at her and, with no one in sight, he tapped at his tie knot his façade disappeared. It was easier talking to him like this.

He tilted his head at her.

"I only told her the truth."

Valkyrie stepped towards him closely. "Thank you." After a pause, Valkyrie continued. "Back in Colorado, I forgot something."

"Oh?" Skulduggery wondered.

"This."

Valkyrie wrapped her arms around Skulduggery's waist into a hug and she felt him return it, she placed her head on his chest for a moment.

God, she had missed him.

It felt forever but after a few moments Skulduggery coughed and parted and made his way around the driver's seat, with Valkyrie ready by the passenger's side.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Ready." Valkyrie realised.


	3. The Man with the Forgettable Face

**Author's Note: Sorry for the many days of silence. Life has been busy, getting a car and sorting work and so on. I wrote this chapter already to post but I forgot to save and lost a whole chapter! It was such a hard chapter to write too. Anyway, I just wanted to thank everyone for their amazing comments and support. Especially the compliments where I write like Derek and it feels like an accurate continuation of the stories, whoa, it makes me really, really happy to hear that. Anyway I'm still hoping to post up two chapters to catch up and please comment if you enjoy! Thanks**

Chapter 3

The Man with the Forgettable Face.

Since Vaurien Scapegrace returned into his own body, the amount of drinkers who went to his pub considerably lessened. Not surprising since his last body was a young and attractive woman. Scapegrace was glad. He was happy not to have men at the bar looking at places he didn't want looked at. He had gained a higher respect for the opposite sex from that point on; it was not a pleasant experience.

Nowadays the pub was mostly empty, apart from the odd Roarhaven new comers, who had not heard the reputation of Scapegrace's pub, who would immediately step in and out again once they saw the two faces of its proprietors, Scapegrace, with his nose in danger of falling off (again) and Thrasher, who would overreact each time a person came in and frighten the poor souls away. Scapegrace observed the pub from the bar. The dated jukebox was playing 'Make Me Smile' by Steve Harley and the Cockney Rebels but the room was sombre. Sitting in thee corner with a full pint of beer in front of him was a regular who proceeded to mumble to himself about something that had happened 150 years before. Scapegrace tried to recall what it was, something about his wife being eaten by a giant bat? Scapegrace never asked further, nor did he care.

On the other side of the room a group of four sat, whispering away. They were a few Sanctuary officials who used the quiet bar for a place to hold discreet meetings but they weren't high enough in power to discuss anything too important or confidential so Scapegrace left them to it.

Though the business wasn't much of a success Scapegrace wasn't bothered. He had owned the pub for years and now he finally felt like it was home, though he would never admit it to Thrasher and Clarabelle. Scapegrace turned away from watching the dull tables and noticed Thrasher and Clarabelle staring at each other, their cheeks bloated out and their lips struggling. Clarabelle's face was turning the same shade of blue of the colour of her hair (she changed it regularly) and Scapegrace sighed, waiting for them to continue their pathetic challenge and stepped towards them, sighing.

"Clarabelle, you do know Thrasher doesn't breath right? He's already dead."

Determined Clarabelle shook her head, she mumbled something through her tight close lips.

"Thrasher, you dimwit, stop cheating!" Scapegrace stomped his foot very hard on Thrasher toes and Thrasher opened his mouth and groaned. "Ow, Vaurien, that hurt!"

"How many times do I have to repeat myself? Don't call me Vaurien!" Scapegrace demanded upon deaf ears.

"AHA! "Clarabelle cried in triumph. She took a few gasps to get her breathe back. "I won, so that's 3 to you, and 5 to me!"

Thrasher shrugged and instead of moaning he lifted his right hand to offer a high five, and Clarabelle gladly returned it.

"I don't get the point." Scapegrace began, looking between the two of them. "You compete against each other and yet there are no competitive feelings or hostility between you. Why bother?"

"It's about the taking part, Scappey, not the winning." Clarabelle cheerfully replied.

Thrasher stood thinking for a moment; Scapegrace knew he was thinking hard, Thrasher made that strained; 'dying for the loo' face and Scapegrace willed himself some patience.

"What about..." Thrasher began, and he lifted his left fist in a pose and gestured to it, "An arm wrestle?"

Scapegrace stared long and his shoulders sagged. Clarabelle giggled. "Oh this is easy. I beat Gerald at this."

Scapegrace didn't seem to have must to lose out of it so he decided to humour Clarabelle and took Thrasher's hand in his right.

"If I win, you stop calling me Vaurien and call me by 'Master.' Got it?"

"How about I call you, Scappey, like Clarabelle?" Thrasher asked?

"No! Only Clarabelle can. I don't mind her calling me that."

Scapegrace caught Clarabelle smiling to that over Thrasher's shoulder, distracting him as Thrasher slammed his left hand into his and hit his hand on the bar hard.

He yelled in pain. Though their brains were practically vegetables they could still feel pain, annoyingly.

"You lose, Vaurien!" Thrasher laughed.

"I wasn't ready!"

Clarabelle came between them, a hand on each of their shoulders. "I'm afraid that was valid, sorry Scappey." She tilted her head sympathetically then ruffled their hair on top of their heads.

Scapegrace glared and stormed off, defeated.

Later in the day it was just him and Thrasher tending to the bar as Clarabelle continued her day working in the Medical Bay of the Sanctuary. There wasn't much to be done, and the hours went by slowly until the clock hit seven in the evening. Thrasher was brushing the floor and Scapegrace wiped the bar down with a cloth when the bell hanging over the door chimed.

_Business._

Thrasher dropped the brush onto the floor and the sound echoed throughout the bar and Scapegrace looked up, finding Thrasher stood rigidly, his arms tight by his side, his eyes glazed over, staring at nothing. Scapegrace frowned and turned to face the tall dark figure in the middle of the room, grabbing a pool cue next to him from a corner and gripped it.

"What are you doing to Thrasher?" Scapegrace demanded. If his voice hadn't break in the middle of the sentence, Scapegrace would've sounded mildly dominant, but the stranger just stepped forward and helped to himself down at a stool.

The man had a face that was unremarkable, a face that you couldn't remember the moment it left the room. Even as Scapegrace stared at his features blurred and twisted. He felt the man's magic had something to do with it.

"Do you have a _Binding Bier_?" The man simply asked. He had a thick German accent.

Scapegrace hesitated, let go on the cue and approached the bar. "I don't think I have that. Sorry."

"Hmm," The man replied. Thrasher was still, as if on the spot, and Scapegrace waited for the man to response, his body tense.

"Shame. I have an acquired taste for that bottle. Being from Germany, the first country to brew the common beer, let's just say I am fussy about my beverage."

"I didn't know Germans created beer." Scapegrace said, trying to sound casual.

"You're the Landlord, are you, no?" The man pointed quickly. "You should know such things!"

Scapegrace backed away and disguised the fear induced noise from his throat with a chuckle. "Oh, of course! Erm…" He quickly scanned through his options. "Is _Budweiser_ alright?"

That brand sounded German…

The man sighed, "Very well. I haven't got all day to educate you anyhow." He impatiently gestured for Scapegrace to pull the pint and Scapegrace hurried, spilling foam all over the bar.

"I will return you your friend once I have the information I came for." With the drink untouched before him he kneeled forward and Scapegrace was forced to sit down closer to hear him.

"What information? I'm just a pub owner, I have only two friends in my life and I don't do anything."

"But you are the King of the Dead, are you not?" The German responded, as if the title meant so much to him.

"Look, if this is about Necropolis I don't know much about the place. I came, I went, I got a crown for my troubles but other than that-"

_THUD_

The German hit the bar with his fist and even the thick wood showed a small dent from the impact. Scapegrace gulped. He was being threatened.

"Yes, I am the King of the Dead, what do you want from me?"

The German smiled cruelly, then Scapegrace was treated to the now unforgettable sharp, filed teeth underneath.

"Finally, we are getting somewhere."

Scapegrace woke up, his head on the bar to the tune of 'Common People' by Pulp playing on the jukebox. His head throbbed and he lifted it up and saw Thrasher whistling away to the song, dancing a bit to the song with the broom as though it was a lover. Scapegrace frowned and checked the time.

It was thirty past seven in the evening.

For some reason there was an empty pint glass in front of it, recently drunk. It hadn't been there before, had it?

"I'm sure it was only seven o'clock just now?" He remarked, rubbing at his aching temples.

"You fell asleep, Vaurien, and I guess dancing to the music took the time away for me too." He suggested.

Scapegrace shrugged and put it behind him. He observed Thrasher's work and pointed to a corner.

"You missed a spot!"

**Author's Note: Oh I am so sorry if this chapter is not the best, having been absent for a while it took me a while to write this chapter and though it's going where I want it to I don't know if I portrayed the characters right here. Anyway, please let me know what you think and any improvements I should make. Hope this was worth the wait! P.S. the music featured in this chapter was just random stuff that came on in shuffle when I was writing it. **


End file.
